Total Control
by Frecklies333
Summary: Special Agent Tony DiNozzo thinks he's in for another ordinary day at NCIS. Only when he makes it to the squad room does he realize that something is wrong. Can he save not only his fellow teammates, but all of NCIS? - Sorry I haven't been working on my other Fanfic, I'm out of ideas. Constructive Criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start another fanfic, since I'm having problems coming up with ideas for my first one. This is the fanfic that I have been writing on my Instagram, and I hope you guys like it!

Tony POV:

I was just walking into the squad room, of course later than all of my teammates, when I realized something was terribly wrong. Everybody was lying face down on the ground. Using my fast instincts, I quickly ducked down behind his desk. Then he heard instructions being shouted out, "Everybody stand up, slowly!" The man shouted. I decided to try to blend in with the everybody else, so I stood up slowly and stepped in front of my desk, so that they would think that I was there the whole time. "Head towards the stairs!" The man yelled. Now that I wasn't crammed underneath my desk, I could see that it was a tall man wearing a black jumpsuit and a hockey mask pulled over his face. He was carrying what looked like a fully automatic AK-47. I turn towards the stairs, and realize that Ziva is standing next to me staring at my gun. I realize that it is clearly visible, so I quickly conceal it inside of my coat. I look down at Ziva and realize that she doesn't have her weapon. The man must have confiscated it. I look strait ahead, and walk towards the stair case. It is very crowded with the whole third floor going down it at once, and it doesn't get any better when they reach the second floor door and people start pouring through that door to. I see another man dressed like the first one and assume he took over the second floor. They must have the whole building under control. Suddenly my thoughts are disturbed by a loud gunshot...

Sorry it's so short! Ive already written the next part, and it is much longer. I will put it up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Sry it wasn't up sooner I had a busy day today! I will try to post a nice long chapter soon! Hope you like it! I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, unfortunately.

I look at Ziva. She was hit. She fell over as I reached over towards her. Fortunately, I broke most of her fall and prevented her from falling the rest of the way down the stairs. I quickly examine the wound,and am relived to find it is just a flesh wound in her right shoulder, it didn't hit anything vital. The man started yelling again, "Keep moving! Or else another bullet might just happen to hit her!" I help Ziva up, and lead her down the stairs. I speak comforting words to Ziva as we continue to walk down the stairs. Things like, 'it's going to be okay' and 'don't worry, we'll get out of here soon', but really in my head I was thinking about all of the things to do to this evil man to make him suffer. By now my hands are covered in her blood. I apply slightly more pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, but it seems to be doing no good. To stop the bleeding completely I'm going to have to push down on the wound, hard. She has yet to say anything, so I begin to ask her a question. "Are you okay?" I whisper into her ear. "What do you think DiNozzo? I just got shot," she whispers back. By then we are down to the ground floor, and the man starts shouting out instructions again. "Everybody sit down right in front of the elevator! Close together! Do it now!" We all obey. After everybody has sat down, one of the men pulls out a phone and begins to dial someone. I make Ziva lay down on her back, so I can apply more pressure to her wound. Gibbs begins to inch towards us. I don't ever see him move, but he is getting closer and closer every time I look up from Ziva. I know I'm not applying enough pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, but I don't want to hurt Ziva. Gibbs finally makes it over to Ziva. Then he whispers to me, "Hold Ziva's hands while I stop the bleeding." We quietly trade places, and I carefully hold both of Ziva's hands, gentle enough so I'm not hurting her, but firmly enough so that she can't get them free. She looks at me with a questioning look, but it is soon replaced by a look of fear when she realizes what Gibbs is about to do. Gibbs quietly whispers, "I'm sorry, Ziva." Then begins to push down on her shoulder.


End file.
